pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rattata
| name='Rattata'| jname=(コラッタ Koratta)| image= | ndex=#019| evofrom=None| evointo=Raticate| gen=Generation I| pronun= ruh-TA-tah | hp=30| atk=56| def=35| satk=25| sdef=35| spd=72| species=Mouse Pokémon| type= | height=1'00"| weight=7.7 lbs.| ability=Run Away *Guts| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Rattata (コラッタ Koratta) is a small, but unspecified rodent. It is a -type Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Like most rodents their teeth grow continuously throughout its life, and must be constantly worn down by gnawing. It will bite anything when it attacks, though it will live peacefully side by side with Pidgey. It evolves into Raticate starting at level 20. Special Abilities Rattata's teeth grow very quickly and they can survive almost anywhere. They also utilize their teeth so they can use attacks such as Super Fang and Bite. In the Anime A Rattata was seen by Ash Ketchum in Pokémon - I Choose You!, being the second wild Pokémon he ever saw. A.J. had three Rattata at his gym in The Path to the Pokémon League. In Gonna Rule the School, a student used a Rattata in battle. Many Rattata ran away from the chaos caused by Pokémon Hunter J in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. Casey had a Rattata in The Double Trouble Header, but it was never seen afterwards. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Rattata appeared in the fight against Marcus. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Rattata| redblue=Route 1, 2, 4, 9, 10, 16, 21, 22| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Route 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 16, 18, 21, 22, Pokémon Mansion| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Route 1, 3, 4, 7, 9, 11, 22, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 38, 39, 46, Tin Tower, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Sprout Tower, Burned Tower| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 1, 3, 4, 7, 9, 11, 21, 22, 29, 32, 33, 34, 38, 39, 42, 46, Tin Tower, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Sprout Tower, Burned Tower| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 1, 2, 4, 9, 16, 17, 18, 22, Pokémon Mansion| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 225, 226| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Route 225, 226| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 29, 32, 33, 34, 38, 39, 46, Sprout Tower, Union Cave, Burned Tower, Tin Tower, Mt. Mortar| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Rattata| Trozei=Endless Level 18, Endless Level 39, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Thunderwave Cave (1F-3F) Wish Cave (5F-7F)| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Underground Waterways| Ranger2=Pueltown| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.| yellow=Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area.| gold=It eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.| silver=Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day.| crystal=This Pokémon's impressive vitality allows it to live anywhere. It also multiplies very quickly.| ruby=Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere.| sapphire=Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere.| emerald=A Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It will make its nest anywhere.| firered=Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.| leafgreen=Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.| diamond=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.| pearl=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.| platinum=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.| heartgold=It eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.| soulsilver=Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Rattata/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Rattata/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Rattata/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Rattata/Learnset Generation IV Sprites |rbspr = KorattaRedBlueSpr.png |yspr = KorattaYSpr.png |grnspr = KorattaGreenSpr.png |gldspr = KorattaGlSpr.png |gldsprs = KorattaGlSprS.png |slvspr = KorattaSlvSpr.png |slvsprs = KorattaSlvSprS.png |cryspr = KorattaCrysSpr.gif |crysprs = KorattaCrysSprS.gif |rbysapspr = KorattaRSSpr.png |rbysapsprs = KorattaRSSprS.png |emeraldspr = KorattaEmeraldSpr.gif |emeraldsprs = KorattaEmeraldSprS.gif |frlgspr = KorattaFRLGSpr.png |frlgsprs = KorattaFRLGSprS.png |dpspr = KorattaDPSpr.png |dpsprs = KorattaDPSprS.png |dpsprf = KorattaDPSprF.png |dpsprfs = KorattaDPSprFS.png |ptspr = KorattaDPSpr.png |ptsprs = KorattaDPSprS.png |ptsprf = KorattaDPSprF.png |ptsprfs = KorattaDPSprFS.png |hgssspr = KorattaHGSSSpr.png |hgsssprs = KorattaHGSSSprS.png |hgsssprf = KorattaHGSSSprF.png |hgsssprfs = KorattaHGSSSprFS.png |Iback = KorattaGenIBackSpr.png |IIback = KorattaGenIIBackSpr.png |IIbacks = KorattaGenIIBackSprS.png |IIIback = KorattaGenIIIBackSpr.png |IIIbacks = KorattaGenIIIBackSprS.png |IVback = KorattaGenVIBackSpr.png |IVbacks = KorattaGenVIBackSprS.png |IVbackf = KorattaGenVIBackSprF.png |IVbackfs = KorattaGenVIBackSprFS.png }} Origins Rattata is based off of a rat. Rattata's name incorporates the words rat and possibly attack, considering its original name was going to be Rattatak. Koratta, the Japanese name, comes from rat and the prefix 小 ko, meaning small. Trivia *Originally, Rattata's name was going to be spelled with a K at the end. However, this letter was dropped. *Rattata is the first Normal Pokémon in the National Dex order. :*Rattata is also the first Pokémon in the National Dex order with a two-stage evolutionary line. *Rattata is the only possible starter in Pokémon Rumble. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon